


【HW】When You Are Old/当你老了

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 约翰不记得约翰·华生是谁。他也不知道谁是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。但那都无所谓。





	【HW】When You Are Old/当你老了

**Author's Note:**

> 约翰不记得约翰·华生是谁。他也不知道谁是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
但那都无所谓。

When I do count the clock that tells the time  
当我数着壁上报时的自鸣钟，  
And see the brave day sunk in hideous night,  
见明媚的白昼坠入狰狞的夜，  
When I behold the violet past prime,  
当我凝望着紫罗兰老了春容，  
And sable curls all silvered o'er with white；  
青丝的卷发遍洒着皑皑白雪；

——莎士比亚

~*~

约翰坐在门槛。  
他也不记得自己为什么坐在门槛了，但总之他回过神来的时候，他发现自己坐在那。

他眨巴眨巴眼睛，然后抬头看着天空。

纯净的蓝色，像是平静柔软的丝绸，泛着温和的透明水色，从世界最远的地方开始铺展开来，一路笑容与欢歌。淡然的白云，一丝一缕勾连着，薄薄的却始终不散，那让他忽然想起棉花糖——它们把甜美聚集在一起，分开前恋恋不舍地拉扯着，好长好长涟漪和波澜，始终不肯轻易切断。

他就这样坐在那儿好一会儿。  
他什么也不干，什么也不想，就只是看。  
风吹过庭院中大树的树杈，他没去看它，却在视野中看到那片蓊蓊郁郁的绿色下破开了光斑，细细碎碎的铺散着，随风轻轻摇曳。最外围的白色篱笆，圈着各种各样的花，淡淡的香气混合着湿润泥土的清香，交合在四月宁静的苏塞克斯一隅。

约翰说自己喜欢这儿。  
但他却不知道自己为什么在这儿。

有时候约翰会伸出手来盯着它瞅个不停，就好像这样就能知道自己过去都发生了什么事情前。  
但他看到的只是干枯苍白的皮肤贴着明显突出的手骨，苍老和时光流逝下的痕迹镌刻在他的呼吸、心跳和机理。  
以及左手无名指末端，小小的钻戒闪耀着一点晶莹迷人的星芒。

他已然老去。

~*~

约翰有时候会坐在门槛。  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛，有时抬头看着天空。  
但更多的时候他在久久的发着呆。  
他看着他的戒指，看啊看啊，有那么一两次他会发现苏塞克斯可爱的天空开始忽然下起了雨。一滴一滴。  
抬起头来的时候，天空依然是纯净的蓝色，像是平静柔软的丝绸，泛着温和的透明水色，从世界最远的地方开始铺展开来，一路笑容与欢歌。  
淡然的白云，一丝一缕勾连着，薄薄的却始终不散，那让他忽然想起棉花糖——它们把甜美聚集在一起，分开前恋恋不舍地拉扯着，好长好长涟漪和波澜，始终不肯轻易切断。

这样的天怎么会下雨呢？

约翰摇了摇头，也没说话。

小镇上有一家古老的教堂，偶尔人们会看见他出现在那里。一坐就是一整天。

除此之外，约翰几乎足不出步。  
他觉得自己不该总是出去，有人在等他，或者他在等着谁。  
再说，他的腿也不好了，阴天下雨时总是疼得厉害。  
他总是在那个时候特别思念一个人。  
但他不知道那是谁。

小镇上的人都以为他发生了什么事情，然而他说没有。  
为了证明这点，约翰经常对他们露出笑容，就像是想让爱他的人都安心。  
吉米——一个七岁的小男孩，约翰很喜欢他——说其实他笑起来很好看，比他祖父要好看多了，所以要他经常笑。

约翰说好的。  
他说这话的时候苍老的眼睛弯成一个细细的上弦月，柔软的皱纹在他眼角淡然的舒展着。他的眼睛依然美丽，它们更加幽深而温柔，深海千年后只留下了时光打磨过后最珍爱的宁静。

斑驳阳光从树叶缝隙筛落下。  
拐角处的角落里有一星青苔。

他知道有人在等他，或者他在等着谁。  
他信守诺言。

他想着自己虽然老了，但应该还可以再等上十年。  
或者十五年。  
如果使使劲，二十年也不是没有可能。

总之他会一直一直等。

一直。

~*~

约翰坐在门槛上，他的左手上有一个小小的戒指。

有很多时候他会看见不知何时身边坐着一个陌生男人，乱糟糟的白色卷发有一种别致的美感，他戴着一副细细的金框眼睛，温文儒雅的模样。很多时候男人会把头轻轻靠着门框，懒洋洋地盯着他，水蓝灰色漂亮的眼眸时常带着一些柔软的味道。

有时候男人会给他念报纸，他把报纸总是举得很远，应该是远视眼，约翰这样想着。他不像自己，他的眼睛都不得不戴上老花镜才能看到报纸上的填字游戏了。

更重要的是男人总会一边念一边加一些乱七八糟的、冷嘲热讽的、简直他妈的带刺的评论，是的，约翰总能辨别的出到底哪部分是真的哪部分是假的。

有时候男人会枕在他的膝盖上睡着，他像一只养熟了的猫轻轻地蹭着他，约翰本来觉得自己应该会感觉到冒犯，但他没有，他只是无可奈何的看着男人枕在他腿上，沉沉睡去。

那个时候夕阳像云彩一样，温柔的光线从熏红色的天边汹涌进来。  
他的狗正在舔舐着新鲜的牛奶。  
厨房里的热水烧开时发出一小声悠悠的长鸣。  
蜂房里的蜜蜂在嗡嗡嗡地响个不停。  
鸟儿穿过梧桐树清脆的叫着，扑棱扑棱的拍翅声一闪即去。

隔壁邻居的笑声一直响着，吉米顶着乱七八糟的沙茶金色短发笑着跑到庭院，他身后的黑发男孩追着他跑个不停。最后他们笑着闹着撞在一起，衣服皱皱巴巴乱成一团，脸上满是雨后的泥土。  
男人蜷缩在他怀里，睫毛轻轻颤动，脸上的神情是恬淡和宁静。  
约翰左手无名指末端，小小的钻戒闪耀着一点晶莹迷人的星芒。

男人的手上也是。

约翰忽然有一种错觉。好像是在很久很久以前，自己也做过这样的事情，什么也不做，就只是安静的看着一个人。  
等。  
傍晚的彩霞映红天际。

他忽然觉得这样就好了。  
他忽然觉得自己在等的就是这个。

~*~

约翰有时候会问那个男人，你是谁。

他总是懒洋洋地回答，“我是你丈夫啊。”他说这话的时候在厨房里鼓捣着三明治，就好像他说的话就是完全的废话。

到最后约翰问他：“我是谁啊?”  
男人像睡眠被打扰了的猫儿一样闷闷地在被窝里翻了个身，死死地抱着被子，整个人舒服的蜷缩成一团，连理都不想理他。

“你是我丈夫，白痴。”

男人爬起来，顶着一头乱七八糟的的白色卷毛在他脸颊上轻轻印下一个吻。

“你记得这个就够了。”

~*~

圣经上说，爱如捕风，到头来，什么都抓不住。  
约翰说他不信。

只是有时候约翰发现自己坐在门槛。  
午后的阳光有些刺眼。  
有个小孩子笑着从约翰眼前跑过去，眼睛亮亮的几近透明。  
他也不记得自己为什么坐在门槛了，但总之他回过神来的时候，他发现自己坐在那。

只是总会有一个男人陪着约翰。  
有时男人枕着他的膝盖睡去。  
有时只是静静的看着他，灰色的玻璃质眼睛浅到近乎透明。

他们有时手交握在一起，很长时间都不说话。  
他们有时只是坐在一起，看同一个夕阳西下。

~*~

约翰不记得约翰·华生是谁。他也不知道谁是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

但那都无所谓。  
他想他并不在乎这些。

他已经等到了他一直在等、和一直等着他的人。

他爱着他，就像他爱他一样。

这就是最美和最好的时光。  
这就是他记忆中全部内容。

已然足够。

其他。他不再奢求。

FIN

*题目来自叶芝先生同名诗《When You Are Old/当你老了》

When you are old and grey and full of sleep.  
当你老了，头白了，睡意昏沉，  
And nodding by the fire, take down this book.  
炉火旁打盹，请取下这部诗歌，  
And slowly read, and dream of the soft look  
慢慢读，回想你过去眼神的柔和，  
Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep.  
回想它们昔日浓重的阴影；  
How many loved your moments of glad grace.  
多少人爱你青春欢畅的时辰，  
And loved your beauty with love false or true.  
爱慕你的美丽，假意或真心，  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you.  
只有一个人爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face;  
爱你衰老了的脸上痛苦的皱纹；  
And bending down beside the glowing bars,  
垂下头来，在红光闪耀的炉子旁，  
Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled  
凄然地轻轻诉说那爱情的消逝，  
And paced upon the mountains overhead  
在头顶的山上它缓缓踱着步子，  
And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.  
在一群星星中间隐藏着脸庞。


End file.
